Legal Justice
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: AU. Megan, Conner, Dick, Wally and thier friends and family all help out in the legal system in anyway they could. Follow as the small group of young adults and best friends solve crimes and put guilty parties behind bars, while dealing with their own personal problems along the way. Rating for Death, swearing, drug and sexual situations.
1. Legal Justice

Megan Morse frowned at the sight before her eyes, before taking photographs at different angles of the body, the room and any evidence that was found. She was lucky enough to at least be partnered with her boyfriend, Conner; he was currently taking notes on an interview with the man who had called in the dead man's body in the run-down sleazy part of town apartment in the slums of Metropolis.

Megan knew why Conner hated her being on this side of town, now; she made a mental note to not be so harsh on him when he asked her not to go somewhere. Conner had been at this line of work since high school (Clark Kent had his ways of getting his son this kind of experience while keeping it under the radar), so he pretty much knew how bad some of these crimes could be.

"All finished?" Conner asked softly, snapping off his gloves and lending a hand to his girlfriend to haul her off the ground. He hated seeing her woozy, and knew her talent laid more in the interrogation room than out on the field.

"Is everything bagged and tagged?" Conner nodded in response, Megan narrowed her eyes and shifted to where they were storing their evidence for transit. "I'll double check so that way when we check everything in, we won't have any slip ups."

Conner wasn't mad and Megan for pointing out that sometimes he got too stubborn on the job, and when working a case with Dick he had once skipped over a blood trace that hadn't belonged to the victim. The guilty woman almost got away with the murder if Dick hadn't gone back to the scene and spotted it on another pass over. One thing about being a forensic scientist and crime scene investigator; double check, then double check the double check. People's lives were what they were sworn to protect, and throwing an innocent party in jail never helped because the evidence wasn't collected right or misplaced

"You're not driving my car," Conner grabbed the keys from Megan's hand, earning a glare that was only half serious as she climbed into the front passengers seat.

"God, I nearly crash the car, once, and it's held over my head for life!" Conner ignited the car and started back to the precinct. He knew Wally was already having a busy day, so when the evidence was checked in, he may have to help around the lab for a while.

"Remind me again why Wally took over his uncle Barry's duties for this week?" Megan queried, her legs making double time to keep up with her boyfriend. He smiled at her when looking over his shoulder to her face and held the elevator for her to step in a few strides behind his own.

"Barry had to go back to Central City for the week, he was visiting an old friend and his wife went into labour." Megan held back a squeal, Conner could tell from how she was biting her bottom lip. She didn't know Iris personally, but Wally had spoken nothing but good things about her. Conner had pressed the button for the fourth floor causing the elevator doors to shut promptly.

"That means Barry will be off for a few weeks then," Megan look confused, and slightly frustrated for her friend momentarily. "He's not going to be able to deal with running our shifts, having his own cases to work and helping out the lab rats to speed with the work around here."

"He doesn't have to worry for too long," Conner grabbed Megan's hand softly as they walked through the corridors until they got to a less crowded lab. Wally and Dick were the only inhabitants.

"Hey there, guys," Dick smiled, his usual happy self showed through the concentration he had worn a few second before.

"Hey Dick, I was just about to tell Megan how Bruce is stopping by from Gotham to help out around here."

"You're adoptive father is coming here?" Megan asked, she had yet to meet the imposing man, but Dick assured her that Bruce Wayne, who had always been a person to help out the police in Gotham, would like her and his other friends. Conner was the only one of his friends to meet him, due to the fact that their fathers were best friends since the age of nine.

"Yeah, he'll be overseeing Barry's duty as Director since Wally is going to be working in the lab more for a while." Megan looked as Wally's face as he worked. His eyes, squinted over a microscope as he adjusted the focus of the lens, were visibly tired. Dark circles were forming under his eyes, his forehead showed lines he never usually wore on his face, and the smile he always showed was not there, replaced with a frown people would have mistaken for concentration.

Megan knew he was tired from Artemis being unwell due to pregnancy, the increased workload and finding out that his cousin Bart had been forced to be spending time at his apartment. Artemis would have been online at home looking at possible housing choices that would be suitable for their newest addition to the family (and that wasn't meaning Bart, the hyperactive thirteen year old wouldn't be staying for too long, as long as Barry got home on time).

"How are you doing, Wally?" Megan walked to her friend and tapped his shoulder lightly. He jumped, the microscope he had been toying with nearly topped over along with some kind of DNA sample he had been testing. Megan repeated her question when Wally looked confused.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just stressed, you know?" Megan nodded, sympathetic though she had never tried to ever strain herself mentally as she knew Wally was prone to doing. The smart and quick young man was uncharacteristically slow and on edge.

"When you're able to, we have some DNA and chemical samples that need analysing. Megan and I will get started on some while we wait for the coroner to get in touch with us about our vic." Conner sent a message on his phone quickly and then pulled out two pure white, pristine lab coats; one was embroidered with 'Megan' and the one other with 'Conner' on the left breast pocket.

"Thanks guys," Wally smiled at the couple with a tired expression but the upturned lips were genuine. "You really don't know how much easier it is to have other people start working on their evidence."

As if one cue, a knock on the lab door sounded, Conner smiled and took the box com raining their samples from Tim. He was Dick younger adopted brother, helping out in the lab from time to time to get experience behind the scenes before he started his biology and chemistry courses in college to get him in a better position. For now, he delivered samples, analysis sheets and messages to those who needed them. Dick smiled fondly at his second youngest brother before Tim had walked back to the elevator where he would be catching a ride back down to the evidence look up.

"I hope there will be a hit in the system if the coroner can't get the vic's ID," Megan mumbled, a trait she had picked up from Conner. He had still heard her, though, he had his father's sensitive hearing.

"We'll find out who he is, don't worry." Conner half kissed and half bit her earlobe, then moved to work on a power sample he had found on a table and hoped (though usually they were dashed) it was some kind of cleaning product used to clean up one of the bloodstains he had found that was rubbed into the carpet.

Megan knew he had always hoped drugs weren't involved, too many people had been involved with that stuff that was now so deadly and scary (especially the artificial stuff that was being marketed at local clubs and even through schools and once legit business organisations). Conner said a few people he knew as a kid had already been found dead in apartments like the one they had just been investigating at, for O.D. cases on any and pretty every drug there was available.

Half an hour later, a frustrated Conner slammed his palm down onto the bench he was analysing the sample at. Megan widened her eyes in shock and realisation that she knew what Conner had found, and almost as quickly as she had looked up, she had felt like she floated over to his bench across the room to have one hand hold his shoulder and the other cup his strong jaw line on one side. His eyes looked defeated and saddened.

"Cocaine was on the table," he said in a soft voice. Conner had a particular way of showing his frustration since Megan arrived in his life, he used to lash out, very violently, but he then only hit surfaces that couldn't feel anything, and always spoke in a broken voice when angry around Megan.

It was one quality he loved she had changed about him in the three years they had been together. University had been the best thing he had done, and Megan transferring to Metropolis in her final year of studying had made it better when he had worked up the courage to ask her out. Well, Dick had asked her out for him; Conner ran off to hide behind the corner of a nearby building while Dick confessed for Conner's behalf. The tiny smile was the only indication Conner had that day that knew he had some kind of chance after he chickened out. She loved him for his flaws, faults and his best qualities.

"We won't know the victim had it in their system until one of the doctors tells us." Conner laid his head on Megan's shoulder, her phone vibrated in her back pocket of her jeans, but the couple could hear the noise too. Everyone seemed to be hitting their cues as if some kind of dance routine was happening.

"Speaking of Docs, Oliver wants us down in the morgue." She shoved her phone back into her pocket and immediately missed where Conner's head had been on her shoulder once he straightened up.

Oliver had ditched his playboy lifestyle quickly when Roy Harper, a young man who had once struggled with a heroin addiction, entered his life. It didn't take much for Oliver's money and resources to land him a spot in being a personal doctor for the Starling City PD (he hadn't told many people that he had obtained a Doctorate with human practises until he joined with the police as a job, despite his wealth already exceeding that of what an average person could earn in their entire working lifetime). He transferred along with Roy to Metropolis.

The elevator ride was silent, but Conner knew exactly what Megan was thinking, and she knew that he knew she was assuring him everything was going to be okay. For them, anyway. The couldn't be said for the young man, who now looked to be in his late teens to twenty at the most, lying on the cold metal table in front of Oliver, covered in a sheet from his mid abdomen to his ankles.

"Hey, Ollie," Megan greeted their Doctor for the case quietly as she felt her hand fly for Conner's when seeing the man in front of them. "What have you got for us?"

"I've got good news, and then it gets worse from there." It was his idea of humour, that sordid, sadistic sense of humour that he shared with his prodigal son. Megan didn't really want to hear it at that moment. "The Cause of Death* was a cocaine overdose."

Oliver handed Conner a sheet of paper with a copy of the tox panel and autopsy report for him to use in their files at the end of the case.

"The bad news starts with no ID on the victim, and I'm guessing you guys wouldn't have had any luck with a search in our system. He's got no record, I checked with Diana already when she ran his prints through the system. It gets worse with blistering and bleeding on the inside of his nose, but it wasn't how he O.D'ed I'm afraid, injection marks were found on his right wrist, an artery in his neck and one to the chest, piercing his heart. For someone to get this close, and for the victim to not have any epithelial cells, you'd have to assume the victim knew the perp.

"He died around six hours ago too, so that should help you narrow any details down." Megan noted that that left around an hour for the man who had called 911 to be unaccounted for. He said he heard shouting right away as his apartment was right next door and the walls were paper thin and called it in. He never mentioned that when the vic died he took an entire hour to call the police to notify of the body in the otherwise empty room. Thank God Conner was through with his note taking.

"You're saying that while he was drugged up and high, someone finished him off?" Conner asked slowly as he read the notes on the paper, Oliver nodded in response. "Someone really wanted him dead."

"Wally dropped by a couple of minutes ago, he mentioned that there was a woman who was looking to go up to that same apartment he was found in, the officers that were there stopped her, but not before she got a swing that connected with Todd's face. She being detained in a holding cell so Wally wants you to interview her." Oliver shut his mouth for a moment and shook his head. "Poor kid, he's got a busy week ahead."

"Thanks for the help, Oliver." Megan concluded as Conner nodded once to the wealthy doctor, his way of saying a goodbye without grunting, and Megan whispered a quiet bye to him to signal their leaving.

Conner's smirk went right through Megan, filling her with much needed confidence. She never forgot the first time he smirked like that to her, following up with the words, "Your time to shine, beautiful!"

 _ **A.N. First of all, this idea sprang into my head and I didn't know it would lead me to this. This chapter just kind of wrote itself. I will make it clear that pretty much all of the Justice League will be in this (while writing this, I just wondered about Shazam, and promptly decided he will be his 13 year old self, which I will try to have him not be in too much trouble).**_

 _ **I did wonder in this chapter if I would have Jason Todd be in this and toward the end I decided he would be, just not too much. Bruce Wayne helps out with Gotham and Metropolis PD stations and his adopted children and son Damian (who is a super intelligent 12 year old in this story and will make brief appearances to help his older brothers) in a strictly legal sense (no Batman dress up here, I'm afraid).**_

 _ **Diana would work on the police side of things (organising crime scenes to be blocked off, warrants and stuff like that since CSIs can't actually organise that stuff themselves. Clark does work for the Daily Planet, but due to his connections (Bruce being the biggest one) he did help land Conner into the experience he has in this story. Victor will be in the electronics side of things (security cameras, video tapes, audio files, encrypted data and cars).**_

 _ **Barry Allen I kept in his role outside of being a Superhero, being the director of the Central City PD (but for this story, since it takes place in Metropolis, it's the MPD. I haven't figure how to get Hal in yet, but I'll find a way.**_

 _ **There will be different cases with different heroes from Young Justice, I have already considered my next case after this to be Wally and Dick working together on a case. I will also like possible suggestions on what scenarios for crimes can be done (the victims can be alive or deceased) and suspect motives and maybe even a little bit of evidence clues. Never know when one stray fingerprint can lead to you the guilty party when the evidence builds up.**_

 _ **Also, the victims will most likely be made up by me, and any suspects/guilty party members will also be made up by me unless I choose otherwise. This is easier for me to handle and that way there would be people scratching their heads in trying to think about why I prosy villains in certain ways (I would be too, that's another reason).**_

 _ **I am also pointing out that due to the complexity of how drugs can affect people, I am actually doing research into these different drugs as I go and how dangerous they are. No main character will use drugs in this story, but as with Roy and the deaths of the victims and use of other people, they will be heavily implied that there have been previous use or current usage. This is being used in the author's note so that I don't get angry people coming to me to say there is drug use in this story I shouldn't being writing this.**_

 _ **In no way do I condone drug usage of any kind (I don't even condone the use of medicinal marijuana, but that's my opinion since I know it won't cure every kind of illness but it can cure some) and I need to say this too (and I'm sorry guys but I don't want people messaging me about views on the subject on medicinal drugs, people have different views and I get it). Due to media reporting about new scary and synthetic drugs that seem to pop up everywhere, now seems like the right time to research these new drugs to find out the awful side affects and make people aware of the dangers. Scary stuff out there, and I hope that people start waking up and realising how bad this is all getting (they never had this synthetic crap years ago and now it's worse than even four days into the new year).**_

 _ **So after a long ass A.N. welcome to the New Year, it's 2016, lets make this a great year. I would like to apologise for not writing anything, I'm sick in bed right now, and since the 15th of December last year (feels weird to say that) I have had no internet. I'm au tally writing this on the 3rd but due to not Internet, it'll be up on the 4th (remember, this is in the Australian time zone).**_

 _ **I'll try to get this and more stories done, while I job search and get more settled in (I also have a brand new computer so YouTube will be up and going on my channel once I get everything set up on my computer (no internet for three weeks is a real hinderance on a person).**_

 _ ***Cause of Death will be most likely abbreviated to C.O.D for short, this is a small note for future reference.**_


	2. Rap Sheets

For some unknown reason to her, Megan enjoyed looking into the eyes of suspects in this room, the dark grey walls with the simple metal table in the centre of the room with enough chairs to seat the investigators on one side, an optional chair (most police officers and other official presence preferred to stand) to seat the police presence that was required to attend all interviews and a one way glass window. From the opposite side of the interview room, the room could be viewed from the glass; in the room it looked like an ordinary mirror. Megan would often joke that the mirror helped criminals to see how guilty they looked when they were caught.

Conner was always eased about how Megan acted when she was inside the interrogation room. Her calm and sophisticated demeanour performed well inside these rooms, she could easily get into a person's head and trick them into saying what they needed to. Conner often wished he had her patience and calmness, but realised quickly that they had a balance between them. Sometimes Megan needed someone who was stubborn and harsh to get what they wanted.

Before Conner could reach out to hold Megan's hand (he hated being in these rooms almost as much as Megan hated being forced to see bloody or gruesome crime scenes, before the body was taken away), the young woman who had been arrested for punching Officer Todd earlier that evening (he actually laughed the situation with his older brother Dick, and even younger brother Tim) was pushed into the room and roughly shoved into her seat. Her hands were then linked with handcuffs to each of the arms of the chair that were bolted to the floor for the protection of anyone in the room.

Megan and Conner both observed her physical appearance; her jet black hair was in a mess, large knotted chunks clustered the back resembling that of a birds nest that had been long abandoned, her makeup (what small amount was left) was smeared where it shouldn't have been, lipstick wiped to her cheeks, eyeliner running down her skin and foundation that was about four shades darker than her quite pale skin tone. Her pores along her nose and forehead were clearly opened, as what wasn't covered in makeup on her face was covered in dirt (Conner tried not to make a quip about the woman in front of him crawling out a hole in the dirt).

But her eyes and mouth struck the most horrifying chord in Megan and Conner. She wore and scowl that was similar to that of a mistreated dog that would bite the head off of anyone who even looked at it, her eyes were clearly rabid, the bright green hue was almost like looking into two pits of burning hot acid pools, they would tear your skin and bone apart without a care.

Much like how this woman looked right now, with her rabid appearance.

Megan looked at the sheet of paper in front of her on the table. Neatly typed was the name of the woman, Hailey Taylor, and general questions they should ask. Not that Conner or Megan needed them, it was just protocol to have the sheet for rookies and if there was any special attention needed for a suspect.

'They should have added, "Rabid animalistic behaviour" to the list,' Megan thought in her head and she knew Conner was thinking something similar. Often in these situations, it was a good idea to have police presence nearby in case anything unsettling happened.

"Miss Taylor," Megan began calmly, her suspect was looking around the room like she smelled meat and was ready to eat it raw. "Do you understand why you're here today?"

"I'm here because you pigs decided to slap a pair of cuffs on me when I did nothing wrong!" The woman growled, and then an actually growl came from her throat. Conner knew what it was like to have a wild pet (there was often a pretty large white wolf that used to go to his grandparents house in Smallville, two year old Conner had appropriately named him 'Wolf') and she resembled him in a lot of ways, but Wolf actually started to act like a dog once Conner's father Clark had bravely, and possibly stupidly, fed the creature a T-bone steak at his feet. His grandparents always tell Conner whenever his wild pet comes to visit, and sits outside below the window of the bedroom Connor once inhabited.

"Miss Taylor, you punched an Officer in the face," Megan knew that Jason had his ear to the door, hoping to hear something. She also knew Dick and Tim would be hiding Jason behind their backs when this almost feral woman would walk out of this room, just to prevent him from punching her back. "Which does give us the grounds to acquire a DNA sample from you to put on your file and use for our case file."

Conner pulled out one of the swabs he kept in an evidence bag, the woman's name written neatly in his handwriting. He nearly cringed at the sight of her teeth, or lack thereof. The few remaining teeth she had left in her skull she yellowed, most were blackening from the base of the tooth and upward. But Conner held his breath when the foul stench of her breath nearly got into his nostrils. He would never want to vomit in the middle of an interrogation, no matter how terrible the personal hygiene of a suspect was. Conner quickly sealed the lid attached to the swab, and grimaced. He'd have to open that again later to put the sample into the system.

"Okay, that's done with," Conner didn't care about the look Megan shot him for a moment, nor the slightly amused look on Diana's face as she stood in the corner of the room; she should know that her mouth was grotesque to him if she was going to give anyone attitude. "Why were you looking to go into that apartment?"

"Getting a fix." Hailey answered plain and simply. "Why, want some?"

"We're not those kind of cops, lady! We don't do drugs." Conner gripped the edge of the table, his knuckles began to turn white from the tight hold he had. Megan smoothed her fingertips over the back of his hand, soothing his temper with that one simple gesture.

"You're loss."

"Do you know the man who lived there, Miss Taylor?" Megan queried, earning a cackled from the woman who sat in front of her. Conner's face scrunched up and his complexion took a green tinge, Megan felt sorry that he was feeling sick from her breath.

"Know him?" Her face took a grave turn, her eyes boring deep into Megan, but Conner was amazed that Megan didn't even move her eyes a single inch from the woman's face. "He's my dealer, and he's got me out of some trouble. But for the most part, I hated his fucking guts, and I'm glad he's dead!"

"What's his name?" Megan matched the woman's narrowed eyed gaze, and Hailey returned to sit back into her chair, settling herself down as if she had just been gossiping with a friend and not like she was intimidated.

"Finch Glase, that's his real name." The woman smirked and leaned back in the chair. "Told me once he burned his fingerprints off with acid, when he was baked, of course. Sounds to me if you're asking for his name, it might have been a good thing."

Megan pointed her thumb to the door behind her, Diana allowed two of the tougher police officers to get Hailey Taylor out of the room. Diana raised her eyebrows at Megan, but the smirk on her face said everything. The pair of woman always had an unspoken connection that both told the other they approved of how they handle situations. Conner was just relieved to be out of the room.

"And…" Dick looked through the glass walls, seeing a swarm of people flock to the elevator, keeping someone who was shrieking and squawking from getting out. The doors closed and the lift began to rise, indicated by the numbers ticking upwards on the floor counter. "She's gone!"

Tim and Dick shifted to one side, revealing a scowling Jason Todd sporting a small and quickly healing bruise of the left side of his cheek, just below the bone. He was happy he didn't have a black eye.

"Does it hurt?" Megan asked, examining the wound closer. Jason winced and hissed when Megan poked at the healing flesh; if it was anyone but Megan, they'd be on the floor. But this woman had a way with everyone around her, she was kind and gentle and Jason felt lucky Conner left them be friendly to each other; Megan just wasn't his type of woman and he didn't want to mess with his friend that he knew could knock him into a coma that would last about five years.

"Only when I poke it, or laugh." He glanced at Dick. "Don't tease about the time I had red hair!"

"But you looked like Roy, only he wears the hair better." Everyone laughed, but Jason was cut short when he winced and clamped his hand over the area that pained his face.

"As much as we'd like to stay and chat," Conner found Megan at his side and kissed the top of her head. "We have to get back to our evidence."

The next four hours for Megan and Conner (with some assistance from Wally when he was able to get around to the samples they were almost done with) had riffled through DNA samples, fingerprints and chemical analysis profiles. They even had positively ID their victim as Finch Glase, well known drug dealer in Gotham and had been known to change his name and appearance frequently to avoid getting caught. The guy had even burnt off his fingerprints, the connection was only made by a DNA sample that was in the system and the sample Oliver had sent them from the autopsy. But Megan knew they were missing one important detail.

"We still don't have the murder weapon," she stated, slight deadpan expression and droning voice to match. The injection marks were on the victim's body, but no needle was found at the crime scene. The man who had called the police hadn't seen any needles on the ground outside of his apartment. But he had also lied about when he made the phone call after the yelling, too.

"But we have fingerprints and blood droplets that are a match to both your vic and Hailey Taylor. There are some unknown samples but there is still more samples to collect from people, right?" Wally began to run more tests, on some samples that were found in the bed from the next room where the body was found. Conner couldn't handle possibly finding out that one of those samples was Miss Taylor's and someone else's bodily fluid. Megan knew that since they were able to obtain the samples easily, the fluids were relatively 'fresh' to when the time of death was.

"Mixed news, guys." Wally announced from over his shoulder, Megan was quick to peer at the results over her friend's shoulder. "One sample is Finch Glase's, but the other sample is from a woman called Denise Eyre. Con, can you put her name into the system?"

Conner moved to the computer next to the one Wally was using, and typed in the woman's name. Immediately, her rap sheet appeared on the screen; but his mouth dropped open, only the age of seventeen and already she had been arrested for sexual solicitation, drug possession, and several DUIs with most of them while she had a suspended license.

"She's so young!" Megan exclaimed over her boyfriend's shoulder. He rubbed his thumb over her fingers that squeezed his left upper arm. At the moment, Conner wasn't caring that her nails were digging into his arm.

"And in a lot of trouble." Conner pulled out his phone and let Diana know he and Megan would be in her office with some more evidence to get someone in for questioning. They collected everything they needed, printing out their findings and bringing their evidence bags to show their police partner.

"I'll pull a phone number and most recent address for you, then send for some officers to track her down," Diana hummed some pretty sounding tune as she typed, that Megan closed her eyes and smiled to, her head rested on the upper arm of Conner gently. She was tired from this long day and they were going to have to interview this girl if she could be found before they called it a night. Sometimes Conner wondered why they bothered with night shift, then remembered criminals tended to be nocturnal, but the night was easily able to shed light on their crimes. Irony!

"I've sent out a BOLO on her, and there are already officers on patrol near her home address. With any luck, we'll have her in in about half an hour." Diana looked at Megan, who was slowly opening her eyes; there was a kind smile on Diana's face. "Hopefully Conner is merciful on you and doesn't decide to keep you up all night."

Denise Eyre had been taken down to the precinct faster than what was expected (what was disguised a routine drug and alcohol test was enough to bring her in on illicit substances in her system without a warrant (since her name popped up in an investigation, she was able to be questioned while being held in her holding cell until a judge was reached about the drugs in her system), and when her belongings she had with her were checked in, Denise was walked into the same interrogation room Megan and Conner had been in a few hours prior. Conner still smelled that horrifying woman in this room.

"I'll cut to the chase," Megan began, extremely tired and wanting to be home. "Your vaginal fluids were found in the bed of a Mr Finch Glase. He was found murdered in his apartment. As far as we know, you were the last known person to see him alive."

"Well, I wasn't the last person," the young woman started, her red hair (which showed her light brown roots atop her head) was flipped over her shoulder. The shoulder length hair moved back into almost the same position it was before.

"Then who was?" Conner asked, his voice edgy from his exhaustion too.

"The murderer, duh!" Her head titled to the side and a dumb expression formed on her face, she thought she was fooling them. "And why would I kill him?"

"Well, let's see." Conner feigned like he was struggling to remember her list of offences. "Solicitation, drug possession, DUIs and now he was having sex with you. You're under eighteen so you're still considered a minor, but if you gave consent then you'd be in some trouble yourself considering your history."

"I just wanted to get high, and then that shit happened. So what, he's dead, you can't press charges against a dead guy, and he didn't force himself on me."

"It sounds like you're defending him, Miss Eyre." Megan didn't bother asking, she knew something else was going on.

"So fucking what if I am. I'll be out of the slammer in about three months for the drugs in me, not even eighteen by that time." She smiled at Conner and twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. "Wait for me, handsome?"

"I'd rather be with my girlfriend than breath the same air as you." Conner slung an arm around Megan's should possessively, signalling he didn't want to question Denise for the moment.

"Let's just go home now," Conner practically dragged Megan out of the room and they silent gathered their belongings from their lockers. Conner was pissed off, but at least Megan knew he would just want to sleep instead of wanting to keep her up as the sun just started to rise.

 _ **A.N. So this chapter was written a few hours after the first one. It's getting more into the suspects. But this is all I am writing until I see how people like the story, which I'll be posting both of these chapters. I'm planning each case to be around four chapters long, one will be the initial crime scene, the second is setting up suspects, third linking clue and the fourth is the conclusion of the case, I think it's a good order, but I'll let you all decided. Anyway, hopefully I get to upload these when I want to (like I said in the previous chapter it's the 3rd right now so I want to upload them tomorrow on the 4th of January). A new year, new things to do.**_

 _ **Happy new year everyone, I hope you all work hard to get your resolutions achieved by the end of the year, just remember to be a good person and do nice things for other people. There are those out there who sometimes just need a nice smile and a quick Hello to brighten up their day.**_


End file.
